The present invention generally relates to communication networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and systems for estimating temporal correlation (TC) of a propagation channel in a communication network.
In a communication network, differences between path propagation of multi-path components can result in a TC. An estimate about the TC and an aggregate power across all multi-path propagation channels can assist in optimizing the performance of channel estimation of the multi-path propagation channels. Accordingly, the performance of channel estimation algorithms in Uplink (UL), Link Adaptation (LA), MAC (Medium Access Control) scheduling and Power Control algorithms (PC) in both UL and Downlink (DL) and optimization of the feedback resources in the communication network can be optimized through the knowledge of TC.
In order to estimate the TC of a propagation channel for UL transmission at a wireless base station, regular observations of the UL transmission may be required at the wireless base station. However, due to the bursty nature of UL transmission, regularized observation of UL transmission for explicit measurement at the wireless base station may be impeded. Further, due to lower Signal-to-Interference Ratios (SIRs) in UL transmission, the TC of another signal interfering with the UL transmission may contribute to errors in the estimation of the TC of the channel propagating the UL transmission.
Moreover, presence of a symbol-to-symbol interference variance and frame-to-frame interference variance in the UL transmission may augment the estimation error of the TC of the propagation channel. In the existing state of the art, the TC of the propagation channel can be estimated with a significant accuracy at a wireless mobile subscriber. However, a provision for conveying the estimated TC information of the propagation channel from the wireless mobile subscriber to the wireless base station is absent. Consequently, the wireless base station may be expected to estimate the TC of the propagation channel for all wireless mobile subscribers subscribed to the wireless base station.